The placement of candles in the windows of homes has been a longstanding tradition. In particular, the Christmas season has typically been a time for home decoration and the placement of candles in one or more windows as a decorative touch. In more recent history, with the use of various window treatments, the danger of fire posed by the use of wax candles, with their attendant flames, has led to the use of electrically simulated candles with decorative light bulbs having a shape intended to imitate the shape of a flame.
These electrical candle simulations typically comprise a base portion and a cylindrical portion affixed to the top of the base portion. An electrical cord is disposed through the base portion so as to feed electrical wires to a standard socket mounted in the top portion of the cylindrical wax-candle-simulating portion. These sockets accommodate bulbs having standard bases to provide a screw-in connection. The electrical cord includes a plug to accommodate a standard A/C wall outlet. In higher end designs, these candle simulators also include an in-line ON/OFF switch.
Accordingly, these candle simulators typically include a base portion intended to simulate a conventional candle holder mount, a cylindrical portion intended to simulate a traditional wax or paraffin candle, and a socket/bulb combination intended to simulate a flame. These candle simulators are intended for placement on the sill of a window. Unfortunately, the candles simulators are provided with electrical cords that extend downwardly in sufficient lengths to cause an unstable situation. In other words, the typical design of such “candles” is such that the weight of the electrical cord tends to pull such candles off of the windowsill. This causes a significant risk of falling, breaking of the bulb and a possible fire or at least some burn damage resulting from the exposure of the incandescent bulb filament. In addition, even without cords, candles placed on windowsills are subject to being easily displaced, toppled and broken by activities such as dusting, or operation of the windows, drapes and blinds.
It is noted that some designs of simulated candles incorporate a battery supply for the light emitting element. However, the batteries do not last long and have to be replaced multiple times in the course of even a short holiday display season. Additionally, one is also left with a battery disposal problem. These candle simulators typically employ an LED (Light Emitting Diode) as the light source. While these sources lack the electrical cord problem, the present invention improves stability of these candle fixtures designs also.
From the above, it is therefore seen that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above.
Accordingly, it is seen that it is desirable to provide a mechanism for mounting candle devices, particularly those powered from standard A/C outlets, in a window or on another surface so as to prevent them from easily being dislodged.